


Addicted

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet, early in their relationship, written from Brian's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

       I like to fuck, plain and simple. I make no excuses, offer no apologies. It’s who I am. Take it or leave it. For anyone who can’t read between the lines, it means take _me_ or leave _me_. Fortunately, Sunshine decided on the former.  
  
     _“Oh, God!”_  
  
      It’s two o’clock in the morning and he’s gasping for air, his chest heaving with every breath. I see the struggle in his eyes as he tries to stay in control, fighting the raw need that threatens to overtake any reason he has left, leaving him open and wanting. He’s a slut for me, as I am for him. We’re addicts, each other’s drug of choice, and there’s only one way for us to get a fix.  
  
     _“Please, Brian!”_  
  
      He always begs so beautifully. His raspy words spring like a geyser from an unseen well, reaching out and touching my dick with more force than a fucking Diana Ross song. They scrape across every fucking nerve, filling me with an uncontrollable urge to do filthy things, unspeakable things, to him and with him. Having the power to make him lose himself is a heady and dangerous feeling.  
  
      Balls deep in his ass, I push up on my arms and force myself to stay still, leaving us precariously perched on an all too familiar torturous edge. He deliberately clenches his muscles, goading me to keep moving, to finish this. Knowing that he’s testing my resolve, I ignore my throbbing cock. I’m just as determined and have the stamina to prove it.  
  
      I shift slightly and the change of position rubs his twitching dick against my stomach, the friction triggering beads of pre-cum on my skin like hot wax. There’s no way he’s going to last. I know him, every fucking inch of him...because some gay god created this kid especially for me.  
  
      I’ve had more than my share of partners or “conquests” as Justin likes to call them. The number is probably into five digits by now. I’m not saying it to boast—ok, maybe a little—but to make a point. With him, it’s more than getting my rocks off or having my dick sucked. With him, I feel something.  
  
      Sometimes I have to rein in my thoughts and remember his age. He’s not ready yet for all I can teach him. But with his enthusiasm for the act and his appetite for my cock, he will be. I guarantee it.


End file.
